Welding torch tips, and like tips, are already known in the prior art and they exist in many different configurations and for different purposes. In the present instance, the problem and concern is to be able to utilize Mapp gas for the purpose of welding ferrous metals. Heretofore the industry and prior art have not been knowledgeable in the use of Mapp gas for welding ferrous metals. Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide apparatus and a method for using Mapp gas in welding ferrous metals. Specifically, with regard to the apparatus of this invention, this invention provides a welding torch tip which can be used in place of a conventional tip and thus is used with other conventional welding equipment, and the tip of this invention is capable of receiving and dispensing Mapp gas which is therefore capable of welding ferrous metals, and the prior art welding tips are not capable, or at least are not as fully capable or as efficient in being employed in welding ferrous metals with Mapp gas. Similarly, this invention provides a method for controlling Mapp gas for welding ferrous metals.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.